Buckets, such as those attached to excavators, are typically attached via a plurality of parts. Typically the parts include two upper pins with retainers and bushings, two lower pins with bushings, an H-member, and other related parts. Upkeep involves maintenance of these existing parts and, periodically, parts replacement, which obviously includes labor time and costs, along with machine down time. This will clearly result in significant savings. The present apparatus provides a modification to the attachment of a bucket to the lift arm and hydraulic cylinder of such machinery that reduces the number of parts several-fold and thereby reduces parts and labor to only a fraction of what is normally incurred.